The Wolf Demon Silvia
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: When Naruto was a kid he was alone but this girl name Silvia comes in and she has the wolf demon in her. She is alone two so they become best friends and they go to academy and meet new people. Silvia starts to have feelings for Naruto. And he also gets feelings for her… and what happens when they dropped out of the academy because Naruto was getting tired of the students hurting h
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary **_

_**When Naruto was a kid he was alone but this girl name Silvia comes in and she has the wolf demon in her. She is alone two so they become best friends and they go to academy and meet new people. Silvia starts to have feelings for Naruto. And he also gets feelings for her… and what happens when they dropped out of the academy because Naruto was getting tired of the students hurting him. **_

Naruto sat on the swing looking at all the people giving him pity looks. He look down with a frown _why doesn't anyone want to be my friend_ he questioned himself. A girl with long brown hair and black eyes with the same marks on his cheeks came walking up to him. She was in his class he remember Silvia Divergent. She sucked at being a ninja like him she never talked to anyone, but she did bad things to get notice like Naruto.

"I hate being along!" she cried in anger and sadness

"Silvia…" Naruto whispered

Her gazed snapped toward him and her eyes widen

"Naruto please be my friend!" she begged

Naruto smiled

"Alright!" he cheered

She smiled, she grabbed his hand.

"We will become ninjas together!" Silvia yelled

A girl with blonde hair and silver eyes walked up to them.

"You two ninja! Don't make me laugh" the girl sneered

Silvia smirked.

"You don't know anything…" Silvia trailed off

"I know things. I know you have the wolf demon inside you. I know that it destroyed the village and one of the leaders sealed it into your body." The girl hissed

Her eyes widen

"Wh-wh-what!" Shuttered Silvia

"Oops wasn't supposed to say that" the girl mumbled

The girl walked away. Tears rolled down Silvia eyes

"Naruto…please don't leave me like my sister!" she begged

"I won't it doesn't matter if you have the wolf demon inside of you…I know your nothing like that." Naruto explained

"Thank you, thank you" Silvia smiled "Ah let's try to get our ninja headband!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the school. They walked in when the bell ring

"Looks like Naruto got a girlfriend" Laughed Sasuke

"Shut up you basterd!" growled Silvia

"Alright kids we are going to have a test. The clone test!" Iruka said "Silvia Divergent you first"

Silvia let go of Naruto hand and walked into the middle of the room. _Got to win this for Naruto _she thought. She got her fingers into place

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" she whisper

Seventy of her clones came out

"Naruto I did it! Naruto good luck I hope you make it!" she yelled happily

But her eyes widen and she stopped

"Sensei…is it true that I got the wolf demon inside of me, tell me the truth." She questioned serious

The room grew quiet and some shot her a pity glance.

"How did you find out?!" Sensei Iruka questioned

"Maggie" She hissed

"Yes it's true but we weren't supposed to tell you or it will just make you break" he whisper

She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. Anger swirled inside her body, her eyes snapped open. Her white teeth grew sharper, her scar whiskers grew longer. Blue flames was swirling all over her body, black slits were in her eyes. A growled escaped her mouth.

"Oh no! The seal is released!" Iruka shouted

Silva raced toward Sasuke and kicked his face he flew into the wall. She walked slowly toward Sasuke and grabbed his neck.

"Leave him alone!" Sakura yelled

Silvia dropped his neck and face her.

"Shut up pinky! You were the worst bully, you pulled my hair. Spit in my face, beat me up, and don't forget you said I was a good for nothing slut!" Silvia shouted

Naruto looked at Sakura with the rest of the class.

"Why did you call Silvia a slut?" Growled Naruto

"She was getting to close to my Sasuke!" she muttered

Silvia started to attack everyone, she stop close to kicking Naruto in the face. Her eyes and teeth went back to normal. The fire was gone

"I'm sorry Naruto…" she whisper she turned around and went out of the window.

"Silvia!" Shouted Naruto

"We need to get her now!" shouted Iruka

Everyone nodded and went after her. Silvia laid against a tree which had memories with her big sister Mia. Her sobs echo in the forest,_ I almost hurt him how could I! _ She thought sadly. She took her dagger

"I shouldn't live anymore…I'm not wanted. I'm not needed. No one fucking cares!" she cried

She raised her dagger

"Silvia I found you! What are you doing…?" Iruka questioned

Her gaze turned toward him

"Ending my life…" she said emotionless

His eyes widen

"You can't do that!" he yelled

"Why can't I?" she questioned

"Cause I need you!" a guy with black hair and blue eyes said. His skin was grey and he was smiling.

"What?" she choked out

"I been watching you Silvia. I watched as you went through the pain and sorrow alone. I watch as you watch other kids play around with each other but they wouldn't play with you. I been watching you since your sister's death" the guy explained

"Why do you need me?! And who the hell are you?!" shouted Silvia

"I am Midnight Swag thirty- nine years old. And I need you to be my protector and I have a plain for the future. I can get revenge on all those who ever hurt you my dear. But all I ask is protection." Midnight explained

"You can kill everyone in this village but Naruto?" she questioned hesitantly

"Yes, dear"

She shook her head and ran off. _Why did I ask that_? She questioned herself.

"Silvia!" Iruka screamed

Naruto came behind Iruka

"You found her?" he questioned

"Yes but she ran off. You I know you! You are the one who's been killing villagers. Naruto you go after Silvia. I'll handle this basterd." Hissed Iruka

"Good Luck sensei."

Naruto ran after Silvia, a scream was heard. Everyone stop what they were doing. And looked toward their right where the scream was heard. Everyone eyes widen as they saw Silvia kneeing down with blood pooling out of her mouth. Her eyes look lifeless, they didn't sparkle like when she was with Naruto. A guy with red spiky hair and pitch black eyes stood a few inches away from her. Naruto stood their frozen to the ground with the team who was looking for her.

"Silvia my dear this is my brother, Fire." Midnight introduce

"Silvia we will transform you. You won't be an innocent little girl anymore." Fire said with a smirk

"What are you talking about?!" Silvia question standing up

"You will find out" Fire said

Silvia eyes widen with the others they understood what they meant. She backed away slowly

"Stay away from me!" she yelled

Fire pushed her to the ground, he griped her hands together and hold place her legs. Tears rolled down from her face.

"Someone help me! Please I'm begging someone please help me!" Silvia cried

Naruto growled and ran toward them. He kicked Fire and push his head into the ground. Sakura ran toward them and bend down beside Silvia. She hugged her

"Sakura I'm sorry! I'm sorry everyone...please don't let them take me." Silvia begged

Naruto face harden and he looked toward Midnight.

"You basterd you will pay for making Silvia cry. If you lay one finger on her again I'll fucking kill you!" he threaten

"Oh really… let's see how lover boy going to make his words true…come at me lover boy!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
